


After Hours Recreation

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Banter, Double Drabble, F/F, established casual relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Jett has handle on pushing Georgiou's buttons.
Relationships: Mirror Phillippa Georgiou/Jett Reno
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	After Hours Recreation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kira_katrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_katrine/gifts).



If Princess Badass wanted to wear five inch platform heels on an away mission, that was her own damn business, but Jett didn't see why she had to walk so fast in them that they were both likely to break their necks. Not that she minded the view from behind. 

"Slow down, Princess. It's not a race."

"Your commentary is neither needed nor appreciated, much like your presence on this mission," Gorgeous snapped over her shoulder, sleek ponytail swinging. 

"You know I love when you talk dirty while we're working." Jett smirked. If that didn't get her shoved into Georgiou's quarter's for some after hours recreation once they got back, she didn't know what would. Except, she knew exactly what would. "Look, you work you dominatrix intimidation thing. I'll be an engineering genius. In and out, and we'll have time for a drink before we head back."

Georgiou raised one of her eyebrows. "Oh, is that all?"

"Yeah, if you need to do some of that ballet karate cracking heads crap while I'm working, go right ahead. Whatever gets you hot, Princess."

"Don't call me 'princess'."

That just about cemented it. Jett knew whose bed she'd be in that night.


End file.
